Moonquest: The Grand adventure
by Cataru
Summary: A Young Dwarf aspires to go to the moon. After being rejected by his kingdom's council, he goes off on his own to meet destiny, then he meets Lewis and Duncan, can they get to the moon with the help of a new friend, or will her past be their undoing? A novelization of The Yogscast Moonquest and Hole diggers with my ideas in to. rated T for language. OCxDuncan and Xephmadia. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Simon's Story

Lewis, Simon, and Duncan were, as they always were lately, working hard on baked bean fort. Simon was looking over their progress. With sarcasm dripping from his words.

"We've got a shitty hole in the ground," he paused to think before continuing, "with a lot of crap in chests."

Lewis tried to put in some words, saying, "Well, come on it's less of the shitty" but he was mostly ignored.

Simon continued, "We have a jaffa cake, a potato, a pig hat. We're making progress. Come on! We have to pick up the pace!"

Lewis then interjected into Simon's rant, saying, "You can't build a rocket in a day!"

"I'm not asking you to build it in a day! But we need to hurry up!" Simon began to yell.

"Why!?" Lewis asked, voice raised like Simon's

Simon froze. He didn't mean to seem so mean, but he had a highly specific reason for his strict tone that he was embarrassed to tell...

Lewis had calmed down and was speaking normally, "Why do we need to get done so quickly?"

Simon clutched the necklace around his neck. "Fine, I'll tell you, but it's a long story."

* * *

><p>I was the son of a Dwarven king, Honeydew I. King under the mountain. He was always supporting of me...<p>

Then, an image of a small dwarven child came to honeydew's mind while the song of their ancestors rang in his ears. Going "I Am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole, diggy diggy hole, digging a hole".

"I enjoyed my life, but I had one ambition. To reach the moon..." An image of a teenage dwarf speaking before the dwarven council came into Simon's vision... "They laughed at me, and said I'd fail if I tried." So I planned to leave...

A young dwarf near the doors of the surface was the next image. "My father found out my plans..."

The memory of that night, still clear in his mind, played out before him.

"If you're going to try to stop me it won't work. I've made up my mind." Simon remembered saying.

"I don't plan to." The Dwarven King said. Simon was shocked at his father, "I want you to try for your heart's desires, but I want you to have this."

The dwarven king handed Simon a pickaxe shaped necklace. "It will glow when you are near Khaz Modan, promise me that after you get to the moon, you'll come back. Can you promise me?"

The young Dwarf admired the necklace, blue topaz center surrounded in gold. Glowing faintly...

"I-I Promise Dad." The young dwarf wrapped his arms around his father, crying into his shoulder. "I promise when I go to the moon, I'll come back and show you and the council what I find. I promise to all of my ability."

the Dwarven King returned the hug, "and, just return home safely, please?"

Simon was silent, the only thing he couldn't promise surely, he finally found the right words after a time, "I-I-I'll try..."

"I love you son, go now, start your quest, I guess you could say, your _Moonquest_."


	2. Chapter 2: An unexpected guest

Chapter 2: An unexpected guest.

"That's why I've been trying to rush so much," Simon said. "I'm sorry I was such an asshole."

Lewis was shocked at the realization, and felt he needed to apologize. "I didn't mean to…"

**CRASH!**

"What the hell was that?" Duncan almost screamed in shock from the loud sound so nearby.

They all were a bit shocked from it, but Lewis quickly composed himself.

"Let's check it out." He said, taking his sword off of the rack and sheathing it.

They nodded and followed the spaceman out the door.

* * *

><p>"I'd say it was about 50 metres from here judging from the sound," Duncan said. "in…" he tried to visualize how he heard the sound. "This direction!" He said before dashing off in the direction he pointed.<p>

Lewis facepalmed, "Here we go again." He knew Duncan often just went off on a huff when he was interested in something.

They gave chase until he stopped in his tracks. They stopped at his side and gasped at the large crater in front of them, about 10 meters across and 5 deep, and at its epicenter was a young person. A woman!

"We've gotta help her!" Duncan said before jumping in the crater and running towards her.

"She's probably…" Lewis began before being interrupted by Duncan screaming out again, this time gleefully.

He yelled, "She's alive! But we've gotta get her back to the base and get her some medical attention or she won't be that way for long!"

The woman was bleeding slowly but surely through a gash in her leg, and she had a series of scratches on her face and limbs. They had to get her back to Baked Bean Fort where they had a first aid kit, but it would not be easy, as night was already falling, and they needed to be quick.

Duncan saw this, threw the woman's unconscious body over his shoulder and said, "Well, what the hell are we waiting for? Get me out of this hole!"

The others quickly began work making a dirt staircase for him to jump up. He got up just in time as a creeper blew up the staircase, barely missing its target. Duncan didn't care, he just dashed towards Baked Bean Fort as fast as his legs could carry him with the dead weight.

* * *

><p>Lewis impaled a skeleton and took its shortbow and quiver before dashing off with Duncan, firing at anything in front of them to usher the monsters away.<p>

The trio eventually had a small horde behind them; all intent on killing Duncan. As Baked Bean Fort came into view, he kicked it into high gear as Simon stopped.

"Simon!" Lewis yelled.

"Go on ahead!" Simon replied, "I'll take these things out so that you can get back!"

Lewis knew he couldn't argue with the Dwarf, he was stubborn as… Well, a Dwarf. So he ran to catch up with Duncan in Baked Bean Fort.

(insert transition here)

"Duncan! Where are you?" He yelled into the main chamber.

"Over here!" He got a reply from the corner of the room, "Get the first aid kit!"

Lewis did what he was told, grabbing it from the wall, bringing it to Duncan, and opening it. "What do you need?"

"Potion soaked suture," Duncan said, and Lewis found the jar of red liquid and string, threaded the string to the steel suture needle, and handed it to Duncan.

"Ok…" He began to focus, sticking the needle carefully through and across the wound. When it was closed, he said, "Take the potion without suture thread, and soak the cloth wipe and bandages with it. Hurry! She's fading!" Lewis hurried his pace, getting the cloth and bandages together.

With the speed of an ER physician, Duncan wiped the area with more potion and wrapped it in the soaked bandage. She wasn't bleeding anymore, but they didn't know if it even worked.

Duncan listened carefully for her heartbeat, which had weakened. It began to beat a bit more powerfully than before. He yelled in happiness, "IT WORKED! IT REALLY WORKED!" He danced around the room like an idiot while singing "I saved a li-ife! I saved a li-ife! Go Duncan, go Duncan. Woo!"

"Well, when will she wake up?" Lewis asked, breaking Duncan's life saving euphoria.

Duncan stopped, paused, and said,

"Only time can tell."

* * *

><p>So, that was chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it, Who is this mysterious stranger? What will she bring to the table? What happened to Simon? Why am I asking all of these questions? Find out next time On MOONQUEST! THE GRAND ADVENTURE!<p>

Bless your face, if you sneezed while reading this bless you. (I really need a catchphrase) and keep on keeping on.


	3. Chapter 3: Attack?

Chapter 3: Attack!?

"She seems better, but she won't wake up until tomorrow morning. I'm surprised that she survived a fall like that," Duncan said.

"I guess it is strange," Simon, who had been back 3 hours ago said, "How could anyone survive a fall like that without feather falling?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Lewis said, walking to the wooden door of Baked Bean Fort and opening it. "Hello, who is it…" His sentence broke as he saw them; they wore dark clothes with a theme of red to it, like a red Rythian.

The person that looked like the leader walked towards him, saying "We have reason to think that there is someone we are looking for is in here." He was close to Lewis's face, and he could see the various scars on the strange man's face.

"Umm, I'll check. It may take a bit," Lewis said nervously before closing the door and silently calling a miniature meeting downstairs in the chamber they made.

* * *

><p>"There's some weird guys outside asking about 'her'," Lewis said, pointing at the woman. "What should we do?"<p>

"We can't give her to them!" Duncan said. "They sound like ruthless killers!"

"Why do you care so much Duncan?" Simon said, almost scoffing, "We don't even know her. I say we give her to them."

"What do you think?" They asked Lewis in unison.

Lewis felt stuck in a corner. He was so stressed by the decision he began to have flashbacks.

He saw he was somewhere different. He recognized this place. A spot near the old yogcave.

"Don't worry, I got you…" A man with a firey beard was there. It was when Simon saved him, well, another Simon. He remembered when they saved each other and so many things. Either way his flashbacks all showed times he or someone else he cared about nearly was killed, but they never gave up on him. From this, he knew his decision.

"We don't give her to them. I've never given up on anyone, and I won't start today," Lewis said, pulling an old 'friend' off of a rack. Aludrin, destroyer of corrupted sands and the blade that he drove through Israphel's cold, black heart. It was Lewis's favorite blade and he took good care of it. It still shined in the torchlight. "Let's go. I have a plan." He said before explaining the plan and concealing Aludrin so the strangers didn't get suspicious.

* * *

><p>Lewis walked up to the door, putting a fake nervous fear to be inconspicuous. "Well, we don't have anyone special here, it's just us three."<p>

The leader looked at him. "Hehehe. You sure?" The man asked, with a small grin, "We saw a crash near here."

Lewis almost turned white. The one thing in the plan he had forgotten. The crash. He kept his cool though and said "What crash?"

They were interrupted as one of his goons; who was gone until now, came back holding Duncan and Simon, who were hiding, waiting to strike. "Hey, I found these two jokers holding swords!"

The leader looked at them, and Lewis really did turn white. The plan had gone up in smoke. He looked back at Lewis "Hehehe, you got guts kids, too bad I'm going to have to rip them out of you."

* * *

><p>Lewis only just could dodge the leader's sword and punch one of the goons in the face. Simon and Duncan were finally able to get free. Duncan gave his sword to Simon and pulled out his Laser gun, it didn't have much charge, but this was an emergency. He pointed it at the goon. The large man only responded by pulling out a large maul that could make someone wet his or her pants. They truly were ruthless killers.<p>

Lewis and the leader were in an intense duel. Aludrin blocking the man's attacks, but being unable to get past the defense he had. Swords clashing and both swordsmen trying to get the edge, Lewis almost got a hit, but the man kicked Lewis in the stomach and the others were taken into a circle and tied up with him.

"I guess we win," He said, like it was a game of chess, or a business transaction. "I'm sorry, but for lying to us and trying to ambush us, we'll have to kill you," He pulled out a dagger, ready to disembowel the group.

"This isn't how it's supposed to end!" Simon yelled with tears in his eyes at the idea that he failed so early in his MoonQuest. He was completely in hysterics at the idea of failing his father.

Lewis was speechless, and a single tear went down his cheek. Knowing he had so much, and yet so little to lose, he was sad to lose his friends and the yogscast, but had nothing else he could think about.

"Goodbye Lewis Xephos Brindley!" The man yelled gleefully, but before he could strike, he heard a female voice speaking a command.

"Mr. Owl, Get 'im!"

And suddenly, a large owl came into view and began to attack the man and his cronies.

"You'll regret this! We'll back!" The man yelled as the Owl chased them away, and Lewis looked in the direction the sound, and owl, came from. Only to see something that made him put on a stupid grin.

* * *

><p>"I guess I got here in the nick of time, huh Lewis?" The person had blond hair, blue eyes that were a few shades lighter than her tunic. On her head was a hat designed to look like an owl.<p>

"Hannah!" Lewis exclaimed happily before regaining his composure and saying. "Yes, yes you did."

* * *

><p>Author's notes: So, things got more exciting in this chapter! Yes, Hannah will be a character in the plot, but she is not joining the Main 3 for everything. She will be in the area but not be constantly in Baked Bean Fort. If you enjoy this give me a review and favorite the story to get more. Bless your face, if you sneezed reading this bless you (I need a catchphrase) and keep on keeping on.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The Awakening

Chapter 4: The awakening

Small summary and light warning: This chapter will have a slight perspective shift for a this chapter.

**(transition here)**

I begin to gain consciousness. Looking around, I realize I am far away from home, a plain, smooth, stone, room surrounds me and I am in a red woolen bed.

I look at my arm and leg, seeing that there was a cloth wrapped around it, and I hear footsteps. A man in a white lab coat, blonde hair, and a pair of goggles walks into the room. He seemed to have a large grin seeing me, and I could get a good look as his light blue eyes and small goatee.

"Guys! Check this out!" He yelled out the door before three other figures came in. One was wearing a brown leather jacket and had epilates on his shoulders. On his belt was a shimmering blade, and he had a combination of a beard and mustache; his eyes were a darker azure than the other man's. The second was a dwarf wearing leather cross straps with iron in the crossing, as well as a metal pauldron; he had firey red hair, a long and curly beard; his eyes were a deep brown. The last had a hat that looked like an owl, wore a dark blue tunic and leather gloves, and had an owl on her arm Her hair was blonde, like the lab coat man, and had blue eyes between the 2 others in shade.

The one in white walked near me, looking me in the eye and asked, "What's your name?"

I hesitated a second before saying, "Cadela, you?"

The lab coated one replied, "My name is Duncan 'Lalna' Jones, lovely to meet you Cadela."

The Leather jacketed man was next. "Lewis 'Xephos' Brindley of the USS Enterprise, at your service."

The dwarf went after him, "Simon 'Honeydew' Lane the 2nd of Khaz Modan."

The one with the owl was last. "Hannah 'Lomadia' Rutherford. Lovely to meet ya!" She said peppily.

I looked them over again, I had so many questions, but knew I had to control myself and ask only one question at a time; "Did you…" I couldn't seem to finish the sentence, and I pointed at the bandage on my leg.

"Yes!" Duncan happily and proudly replied. "I'm glad your recovery is going so well!"

I try to get up, but am tentative seeing my last memories. I see it works fine. Both a relieving and terrifying thought, "How long was I out?"

The group was shocked at my recovery, I could tell as he stuttered. "W-w-w-well, you were only out a day."

"A day?!" I almost screamed. Shocked at the realization; I realize I need to find my way around. Duncan offers me a tour. I graciously accept.

**(insert transition)**

"Well, here's the main area." He says. I look at the rough area, like it was built into a cave. "It's a bit rough around the edges, but it's a home."

He takes me into the small basement of the place and the bedrooms before showing me outside; the cold winter air kissing my face. I shiver lightly.

"Oh my. I didn't know how cold it was, here." He hands me his lab coat.

"Aren't you cold?" I ask him, surprised at his generosity.

"You need it more than I do right now, I'll just get another one." He looked at me, "Also, I'm not the one that fell from the sky recently. Don't feel bad for me."

"Oh." I stop for a second before continuing, "Thanks." The coat was surprisingly warm for a lab coat. I looked around, seeing the large body of water in front of what they called Baked Bean Fort, as well as the brown grasses in the area and forest in the distance. The same forest I crashed into…

"I see you're looking at the forest we found you in," he said, startling me. "You know, what happened to you anyway?

I couldn't remember much, but I remember men dressed in black and red, an explosion, and losing consciousness. I told him this.

"Really? We saw some guys in red and black too," Duncan said.

"It's so foggy," I said, unsure of what any of it meant.

He seemed to see my distress and said. "Well, if you want you can stay with us at least a while. We're always willing to take someone in."

I was surprised by the offer. "Thank you for the offer. I hope I won't be a burden though…"

"You won't." he replied quickly.

"Thank you," I said, looking at the wintry, but not snowy landscape and the village in the distance before going back into the Baked Bean Fort with Duncan.

(chapter end)

Yeah, chapter 4, Cadela has finally been revealed. I know the perspective change was weird, but I think that the temporary change would be a better perspective to canonically and personally introduce her. If you enjoy this give me a review and favorite the story to get more. Bless your face, if you sneezed reading this bless you (I need a catchphrase) and keep on keeping on.


End file.
